


In Servitude

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Severus has a Marauder in his clutches. What do you think he'll do? As Cordelia said, it's like shooting fish in a barrel. *cackles, rubs hands together in evil glee.*





	In Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Severus gave a slow sinuous smile as he pulled open the wardrobe door. It creaked ominously.

"Why, good morning, Peter," he said in an almost amiable tone, as if this location were perfectly ordinary. Peter's heart raced. He was fast running out of places to hide. "Did you have a pleasant night's rest? I certainly hope so." Snape turned his back on Peter, clearly expecting him to follow. "We have a very full itinerary today."

"S-something for the Dark Lord?" Peter stepped out of the wardrobe, hoping against hope. Severus Snape paused, and Peter froze, one foot still in the wardrobe.

"I am your Dark Lord, Peter Pettigrew," Snape snarled. "Everything you do for me, you do for Him."

"Y-yes, oh, of course." Peter bobbed his head, wondering if the Dark Lord knew about Snape's private little self-styled titles. Though he was the Dark Lord's favourite, now that Lucius was gone. Peter whimpered a little, then shrank as the sound drew Severus closer. Severus' heavy boots thudded, loud and slow, on the dusty wooden floor. Three steps.

Severus cupped the back of Peter's head and stroked his hair. "There, there, Peter. I won't have you do anything you aren't already well used to. Tell me," that sallow face drew closer and he asked oh-so-softly, "did James have you clean his boots for him?"

"N-no...."

"A slimy little boot-licker like you? I find that... surprising," Severus sneered. "You know not to lie to me, Peter. I can tell when you are lying." Severus drew his head closer, nails digging in. "Tell me how much you liked licking Potter's boots."

Peter shook. "Uh... it was...."

"Say it."

"I, um, I... liked it?"

Snape released him and drew back with a nasty smile. "Very good, Peter. And fortunately for you, you now have the opportunity to do more of the same." Snape looked smug as he led a hesitant Peter downstairs. "And while you work, you can tell me more of these delightful services you performed for Potter and Black."


End file.
